Various processes for the catalytic hydrogenolysis of chlorofluorocarbons and hydrochlorofluorocarbons are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,036 discloses the reaction of 1,2,2-trichloropentafluoropropane with hydrogen in the presence of palladium on activated carbon catalyst to produce 1,2,2-trihydropentafluoropropane. The examples show that under the conditions of the experiments one of the products from this reaction is CF.sub.3 CH.dbd.CF.sub.2. Japanese Patent Application Publication Hei 1(1989)-319441 discloses a process where one chlorine atom is selectively replaced by hydrogen in 1,1,1-trichlorotrifluoroethane using a platinum catalyst. For comparison, a palladium on carbon catalyst is disclosed to produce 1,1,1-trifluoroethane as the major product under the conditions of the experiment.
It is well known that the hydrogenolysis of compounds such as chlorofluorocarbons to replace chlorine by hydrogen produces hydrogen chloride as a co-product. Loss of fluorine when it occurs (e.g., to produce overhydrogenated products) can produce HF as a by-product.